Turtle Lullaby
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Who do you turn to, when you can't get to sleep? Set after the 2007 TMNT movie, a  short  gift oneshot.


**Okay, breathe Crazy... *does so* Now I'm okay and ready to write an author note! ^_^ I was trying to imitate Hayley Westenra, and believe me, I CAN'T do operatic voices to save m' life. But I still like her music though. :D I was listening to her music (mainly Dark Waltz) and 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman while writing this. XD Oh yeah, and the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth. This REALLY short oneshot was inspired by the 2007 TMNT movie, which I absolutely adore. I've watched it three times now. O_o And I have it on hold at the library so I can watch it more times. XD This was written as a surprise prezzie for xxruthlessxx, who is just so incredibly awesome. ^_^**

Raph was woken by Leo turning over and murmuring something in his sleep. The red-banded turtle smiled slightly. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought Leo sounded like Mikey just then. Almost as if on cue, he heard a noise through the wall, and sighed quietly, getting up stealthily and sneaking out of the bedroom. Two years of not having to check to see if he hadn't woken Leo ensured that he had no idea Leo silently followed him to see where he was going. Raph slipped into Don and Mikey's room and found his orange-banded brother thrashing in his sheets. Donnie was sleeping in his lab, so he hadn't been woken by this. Raph crouched and put his strength to work, restraining Mikey so he couldn't possibly strangle himself. After Mikey was absolutely still, he whispered some reassurances to calm his little brother down. He was about to get up and leave when Mikey woke up. "Raph?"

"Yeah Mike?" asked Raph, letting Mikey sit up.

"Why'd you come? I thought-"

"Look, just 'cause Leo's home doesn't mean I'll stop comin' an' chasin' off the bogey men ya have in ya head." Mikey smiled and wrapped his arms around Raph, snuggling up to him and burying his face in his brother's plastron.

"You smell like oil again." Raph chuckled.

"Hey, even if I ain't gonna ride it as the Nightwatcher anymore, that bike is still mine and I'll continue ta use it. Speakin' of my bike, did ya wanna go for a ride on it tomorrow?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Can you dress up as the Nightwatcher one more time?" Raph hesitated, then smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? What Leo don't know won't hurt him."

"Raph?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Would you hum that lullaby for me?" asked Mikey. Raph blinked.

"Which one?"

"The one from Pan's Labyrinth." Raph smiled slightly.

"Sure Mikey." And so Raph hummed the lullaby while rubbing soothing circles on Mikey's shell. The orange-banded turtle dropped off quickly, with a content smile on his face.

"I'll have ta wake up before Leo..." Raph muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Why?" Raph almost jumped.

"God dammit Leo!" he hissed as quietly as possible. "I thought you were asleep!"

"No kidding, I never knew you had such a nice voice Raph." Raphael stared at Leo for a few moments, trying to detect sarcasm. When he could find none, he shrugged awkwardly.

"Mikey needed someone ta help him get ta sleep an', no offense, ya weren't there ta help him when ya left. He caught me hummin' along ta a song in our room and asked me ta sing 'im ta sleep. It just sorta went from there." Leo was quiet for a moment.

"Well I'm glad I found out. Would you do me a favor Raph?"

"What?" Leo grinned in a slightly guilty way.

"Would you hum that for me too? I have trouble getting back to sleep when I'm woken, it's a bad habit I picked up in the jungle." Raph stared at Leo for a minute, then shrugged.

"Why not." Leo sat down beside Raph and leaned his head on his younger brother's shoulder as Raph wrapped an arm around him and started rubbing the circles on Leo's shell as he had for Mikey. Leo's eyes closed, but his face truly relaxed partway through the song, and Raph couldn't help but smile slightly. When he was close to the end of the song, he himself nodded off.

_xXxXx_

Down in the lab, Donnie smiled softly as he watched Raph fall asleep. "Perhaps Raph might be able to help me with my bouts of insomnia," he mused, saving the recording to a secret folder protected by four different passwords. After that was done, he quietly went up to his and Mikey's bedroom and snuck inside. Mikey opened one eye and smiled slightly.

"There's room on his right," he mouthed.

"Thanks," Donny mouthed back before curling up on Raph's mostly free right side. Master Splinter found them like that, half an hour later, and seeing as he was far better in the art of stealth, he covered them all with blankets without waking any of them up.

"Sleep well my sons," he whispered as he closed the door behind himself.

**Yeah, so it's abominably short, but also very cute. :3 I wrote it on my iPod around one in the morning... when I was supposed to be WELL asleep. XD *shifty eyes* Don't tell anyone I was up that early. Anyway, I hope you all like this. :D Review please, now that you've read? :3 Even if you only have one sentence? I'd still like to know people like the story. :D And yes, I know this is very demanding and pushy, but I can't help it! ^_^**


End file.
